Changing Paths
by NerdofSpades
Summary: Walter Strickler really does love his family. Which is why he wants nothing more than to find away to raise Merlin from the dead and make him pay for putting them in danger. But, for now, he'll settle with doing whatever he can to keep them safe. (Part 1 of The Trollhunter's Stepfather)


Walter truly did love his family. He wouldn't have kept this up for so long if he didn't. He wouldn't have gotten married at all if he didn't. He was extremely lucky he managed to brush it off as blending in with the locals to his fellow changelings.

It had been gradual and, in all honesty, a complete accident bordering on a mistake. James Lake had recently abandoned his wife and child, and Barbara had the odd fortune of managing to actually befriend the reclusive but charismatic history teacher around the same time. They had bonded well, and Jim was fond enough, so it hadn't taken long for him to fill the hole and become protectively attached to the pair. Which of course led to becoming attached to their friends as well. Which turned into slowly and quietly sabotaging the Janus Order's plans, at least enough to delay them until Jim had lived a long life and gotten the chance to die a natural death, preferably of old age. He would have to leave eventually, yes, but he would enjoy every second he got with his little family. He had no intention of telling either Lake the truth about who and what he was, so as to protect them and their descendants from the Order and Bular.

Years passed, and everything was fine. The bridge was behind schedule, but not as far as Walter would like, and no one suspected anything. Jim was doing well in school and was beginning to try and approach his long-time crush, Claire Nuñez. Barbara worked hard but took plenty of time for her two boys. Walter could easily see how both of them would quickly shoulder the burden of a household one short and leave them both exhausted and struggling. But, so long as everything stayed the way it was, they would be happy and healthy for many years to come.

Which, of course, meant everything had to change. And not in a good way. No, it changed in the worst way possible.

It had been a rough day for Walter. The bridge was nearing completion and the remaining pieces were out of his control. Even if he had managed to get a few lost in customs and to various criminal undergrounds over the years, the Order had managed to reclaim most of the final pieces. Add onto that the most recent Trollhunter, Kanjigar the Courageous, had just died. Whoever was next would be difficult to protect and predict, so as to keep the Amulet out of Bular's hands. And if it was Kanjigar's whelp, they would be doomed to a quick death. He was going to have to start preparing his plans to protect his wife and son when the bridge opened. He might have done everything he could to keep it from opening, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe he could hold them off indefinitely.

And then things had to go and get even worse. Of all the people, of all the humans, trolls, and changelings in the world, that blasted Amulet had to choose now to buck the trend. Had to pick a human now. Had to pick a child now. Had to pick his son.

Walter had spotted the damn thing in Jim's bag during class. It didn't take long to realize it was the source, along with Ms. Nuñez, for his distraction that morning. Walter spent the rest of the day in a daze. Shocked and terrified to the point that even his oblivious human coworkers started asking what was wrong. Walter had wanted to curse. To scream and yell. To tell the long since dead wizard to pick someone else. To raise the bastard from the grave so he could kill him himself. He refused to lose his son. But he couldn't think of a way out. Once the Amulet chose, it was impossible to refuse the call. Jim was the Trollhunter now, like it or not. Strickler couldn't leave them defenseless, but he couldn't risk Bular discovering him either. None of them could get caught. They were stuck, exactly where they were, until either Jim won, or they died. And Walter did not like their odds.

He was still grieving his family's prophesied destruction when he got home. Jim came home a few minutes later, having elected to ride home with Toby. He couldn't tell Jim what was going on. Jim had to act oblivious or someone would catch onto him. Walter was going to have to protect him from the inside. He was going to have to organize murder attempts doomed to fail (please, God, let them fail) on his own son. They both had to act like they knew nothing. Walter wasn't confident in Jim's acting skills.

As soon as the door closed, Walter was standing. Jim was in the entryway. Walter felt tears burning in his eyes as he pulled his son in for a hug and held him.

"Dad?" Jim hugged Walter back, confused. So very confused.

Walter held him closer. He didn't want to let go. "I'm sorry," he croaked. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Dad, what-"

"Don't let them see your face. Whatever you do, don't let them see your face." Walter was practically sobbing now. "I'm sorry. I can't help you more. Just don't let them see your face. Don't let them know who you are."

"Dad? What's going on?" Jim sounded scared. So scared. Good. He needed to be scared.

"You'll understand. Someday. I hope not soon, but someday." Walter pulled back, eyes wet, and gently brushed a thumb over Jim's cheek. "You know I love you right? Both of you."

"Yeah. Of course. Dad, whatever's going on, it's gonna be alright. We'll get through this."

Walter laughed a dark, humorless laugh. "I hope so. I really hope so." He pulled Jim in for one more hug, then released him. "Now, go do your homework."

Jim watched his father walk away. He didn't know what had caused this, but he wasn't going to let it hurt his family. If his dad couldn't handle it, he would help in any way he could.

* * *

 **For once, I actually have a plan. This one will be getting a sequel, either next week or the week after, under the name Family Ties. Anyway, feel free to review and a big thanks to everyone that's been supporting me so far.**

 **NoS**


End file.
